Et le manège tournait
by JuneCrescent
Summary: "Le manège tournait toujours et les deux ne s'échangeaient que quelques paroles, faisant de courtes remarque en souriant. Le temps avait vraiment mal tourné, Zack tremblait de froid mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il ne serait pas parti ou n'aurait pas lâché la main et le bras de l'élu de son coeur pour rien au monde. " [ Cloud x Zack] [ Fluff à mort]


Zack était heureux, très même, de se balader avec Cloud à ses côtés. Il le regardait marcher, déambulé dans les rues et contemplé son trésor. Le noiraud se retenait de l'embrasser passionnément et avec amour. Ils étaient ensemble depuis un petit temps, se connaissaient par Internet et c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient alors la timidité avait envahi doucement Zack qui ne s'y était absolument pas attendu. Ledit Zack ne restait que deux petits jours et devait s'en aller le soir même. Alors, ils en étaient là, marchant dans la rue en riant, en parlant peut-être un peu trop fort et quelquefois une main se perdait dans celle de son homologue ou un bras se passait autour du cou de l'autre mais toujours avec cette maladresse des premiers gestes tendres. Mais ce n'était pas important, car ils étaient tout simplement bien.

Entrant dans une cathédrale ils étaient amusés, essayant de ne pas rire trop fort et se regardaient avec des sourires complices. Après tout dans un tel lieu, ils n'allaient pas choquer les quelques mamies et autres coincés en s'embrassant avec passion même si l'idée était incroyablement tentante. Sortant les deux tourtereaux étaient maintenant dans les jardins, riant toujours et tous sourires dehors. S'approchant d'un banc, ils s'y assirent et ils regardaient le manège en face. Quelques enfants étaient assis dessus, c'était amusant et ils décidèrent de commenter ce qu'ils voyaient. C'était simple.

Le manège tournait, Cloud et Zack parlaient toujours aussi fort, mangeant quelques friandises, collé l'un à l'autre sans plus. Doucement le blondinet posait sa tête sur l'épaule de l'élu de son coeur. Souriant tendrement le noiraud posa la sienne par-dessus. Ce n'était pas super agréable comme position physiquement, mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher, cherchant le contact encore teinté de timidité. Continuant de bavasser, de se regarder, de rire. Sentant une goutte sur son crâne Zack comprit qu'il allait pleuvoir, sortant un parapluie, il les abrita, créant un monde à part. Les rires se firent moins présents, les paroles aussi. Cloud avait pris le bras dont se servait le noiraud pour y emmêler le sien, reposant sa tête sur son épaule. Ledit noiraud prit l'autre main de son petit ami dans la sienne la serrant doucement. Le manège tournait toujours et les deux ne s'échangeaient que quelques paroles, faisant de courtes remarque en souriant. Le temps avait vraiment mal tourné, Zack tremblait de froid mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il ne serait parti ou n'aurait lâché la main et le bras de l'élu de son cœur pour rien au monde.

Le manège avait arrêté de tourner, la pluie tombait en trombe, le noiraud était frigorifié mais ils restaient là. Ils ne parlaient plus, se contentant de rester blottit l'un contre l'autre à l'abri sous le parapluie. Zack baissa légèrement la tête tandis que Cloudy la leva et les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent, pas d'une légère pression timide mais à pleine bouche, se serrant un peu plus et pendant un long moment, n'arrivant pas à couper court à ce baiser où les deux partageaient leurs sentiments. Le noiraud avait des tas de papillons dans le ventre et l'envie de continuer de l'embrasser partout où il le pouvait, de caresser sa peau si tentante sur chaque parcelle mais ça le blondinet n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Seules quelques personnes passaient rarement autour d'eux, ils n'y faisaient pas attention et continuaient tranquillement de se bécoter.

Finalement, l'heure de partir était venue, se levant Cloud et Zack ne sentait pratiquement plus leurs pieds tellement le froid était présent et ils recommencèrent à papoter, le blond au bras de son amour, traversant la ville en souriant tendrement, le coeur gros. Arrivé devant l'hôtel du noiraud celui-ci regarda un moment son prince, caressant sa joue. Zack devait repartir en train tôt le lendemain matin. Il n'avait aucune envie de dire au revoir à l'amour de sa vie. La prochaine rencontre n'était pas encore prévue, ils n'avaient qu'un mois en tête, et encore. S'embrassant les deux jeunes gens se regardaient. Je... Euh.. Zack avait laissé ses larmes coulées tandis que le blond les avait au bord des yeux.

" - Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer..."  
" - Pardon Cloud... Je t'aime tellement... Je reviendrais bientôt... Promis.."

S'échangeant un dernier baiser, un dernier regard, une dernière caresse le noiraud rentra finalement dans le bâtiment, laissant à contrecoeur Cloud dehors et les larmes dévalées ses joues.

* * *

 _Pour ma Cloudy, je t'aime tellement 3_  
 _Ta Zack_


End file.
